scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face
The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face is the seventh episode of the third season of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!,A short-lived revival attempt. and the thirty-second episode overall in the series. It was later repackaged as the seventh episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the thirty-first overall. Premise Old Iron Face, a legendary character who haunts the area around an island prison, terrorizes the gang. Synopsis The gang is waterskiing when they encounter another waterskiier, one that uses man-eating sharks for skis, and wears a creepy iron mask. He begins to chase them, but they escape. The gang then head to a local restaurant to meet Captain Morgan, their tour guide for Skull Island. The island used to hold a prison for the most dangerous criminals, but has been turned into a tourist attraction. The gang is discussing the man in the iron mask, when Mama Mione, the owner of the restaurant, begins telling them the story of Old Iron Face. She claims he is the one who haunts Skull Island after being a prisoner there years before. He wore the iron mask so no one would have to look at him. They decide to leave after Captain Morgan does not show up. While they are leaving, Velma notices that a truck is unloading a lot of food into Mama Mione's restaurant. The gang, worried about Captain Morgan, and decide to head to Skull Island to find him. They arrive, and find Captain Morgan's boat. Fred, Velma, and Daphne search the grounds, while Shaggy and Scooby search inside the prison. It is there that they are once again chased by Iron Face. While Fred, Velma, and Daphne search the boat house, they discover crates of foods similar to the ones at the Mama Mione's. They also discover a tunnel leading under the old prison. They follow and it and end up in an underground mansion. The place is ransacked making it look like several people are living there. Velma hears moaning, and they discover Captain Morgan in a hole in the ground; he had been kidnapped and down there for hours. Meanwhile, Old Iron Face continues to stalk Shaggy and Scooby. They escape the island, while Old Iron Face follows. Fred designs a trap to catch the ghost (via a magnetic crane grabbing the monster's iron mask), and it works. Old Iron Face turns out to be Mama Mione. The sharks she used to ski on where actually torpedoes that smuggled prisoners out to Skull Island. She helped prisoners escape because they paid her a lot of money, she used to the legend of Old Iron Face to scare people away. When she heard the island was going to become a tourist attraction, her high-paying guests demanded to be taken back to the main land, which was why they found the place empty. An undercover detective witnessed the entire thing, and took Mama Mione into custody. The next morning, the gang were leaving the island when they see Scooby imitating Old Iron Face riding the torpedo sharks. He fell into the water after nearly crashing into the gang's boat and taps on the glass-bottom window. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Captain Morgan * Captain Flint * Agent Hargrove Villains: * Old Iron Face * Mama Mione Other characters: * Waiter * Seahorses * Catfish * Dogfish * Pelican * Frog * Prison convicts Locations * Harbor ** Mama Mione's * Skull Island ** Underground mansion Objects * Old Iron Face's whip Vehicles * Mystery Inc.'s boat * Captain Flint's boat Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Captain Morgan is a reference to the Welsh privateer, who has a brand of rum named after him. * The gang told their friend, Eric Staufer, about this case, and he used the Old Iron Face in his computer game, as seen in the direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. * Scenes from this episode, particularly the unmasking, is used in Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy, which features Mama Mione in a conspiracy group of other former convicts setting up a highly elaborate revenge. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Fred suggests they go help Shaggy and Scooby who made it to the beach, his lips are not moving. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The sharks are clearly metallic; the gang would've known that the sharks were fakes (yet they were still dangerous). * It wasn't explained how the huge mansion was built underground without anyone ever noticing. * It also wasn't explained just where the prisoners Mama Mione was transporting were getting the money to pay her from. * For something like this to even be plausible there would have to be a large number of prisoners escaping * A mansion the size of the one under Skull Island would require a staff to keep it up so where were they? *When Daphne says her line "Somebody's actually been living down here. A lot of somebodies judging by the size of the place," it's her voice coming out of Velma's mouth. Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 10, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Field of Screams DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 13, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Surf's Up, Scooby-Doo! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 5, 2015. In other languages Quotes Footnotes External links * TBA Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes